Love is All I Need
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: X2 spoilers. A few weeks after X2 Rogue is not feeling herself. could it have to do with Pyro leaving? Perhaps. Ryro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men. Although I wish I did. Cuz then I could own Hugh Jackman and Aaron Stanford and James Marsden! Yay! That would make my day.

Chap.1 of Behind these Hazel eyes.

"Rogue!" Jubilee called out to Rogue, who was walking down the hall. "Wait up!" Rogue stopped to let Jubilee catch up. "hey, Rogue." She said trying to catch her breath. "hey, Jubes, what up?" When she cought her breath she answered. "I wasjust wondering, are you going to the dance on Friday." Rogue shrugged. "I 'don't know." Rogue continued walking. "but what about bobby?." She put her hands on her hips. "you're not going to let you're boy-friend down? Are you?" she questioned, kind of wondering if she would. Rogue shrugged. "Rogue you have been seriously out of it, what's up?" Rogue sighed. "I seriously don't know Jubilee." "I think I do." Rogue stopped and turned around with a questioning look on her face. "You miss John." Jubille said with a smirk. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Jubes, I do not miss John." Now it was Jubilee's turn to role her eyes. "hello, I miss John and we weren't good friends, unlike you two." Rogue opened her mouth to say something but jubille beat her to it. "I mean you have all right to miss him, I mean he was the first student who ever actually interacted with you." Rogue nodded agreeing with her. "yeah I miss John, but I an't be out of it just because of that." Jubilee shrugged. "yeah you're right." She put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I know what's going through your head, 'why did he leave us like that?' 'what was going through his head that made him leave?' all of us are wondering that, but you know what be thankful that magneto found him and took him in, because if he didn't John would be dead and that would be even worse." _'oh god' _Rogue didn't even want to think about John dying. He was her best friend and life without your best friend…it's hard. "Still magneto could have dropped him off here." Rogue muttered. Jubilee knew Rogue missed that crazy pyromaniac very much and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Did he say anything before he left the jet?" Rogue nodded. "he said he was sick of this kid's table shit." Jubilee thought for a moment. "well the adults do treat us like kids. We are old enough to fight, especially John." Rogue looked up at Jubilee. "He could really fight that kid, believe me he had become much more mellow since you came here." Jubilee suddenly smiled. _'holy crap! Pyro likes Rogue! He he' _Jubilee thought gleefully. "soo you going to the dance, or what?" Jubilee asked again. "yeah, I'll go, just not with Bobby I just want to go by myself, you know?" Jubilee nodded. "I understand Rogue, you need to gather your thoughts." Rogue nodded and continued walking.

"maybe John is the cause of this. Maybe I just miss him too much." She said to herself. she sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table was Logan reading a newspaper drinking a soda. (it is a school after all) "Hey Logan." She greeted him. He looked up at her and gave her welcoming smile. "Hey Kid." He replied. She came over and sat in a chair next to him. "So how are you today?" She asked him. He put down the paper. "Ok. I guess. How are you?" She shrugged. "Not that great. I've been feeling down lately." She said looking down at the table. She felt Logan's hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked concern could be heard in his voice. "I don't know." She shook her head. "You sure. Cause you know you can talk to me about anything." She nodded and looked up and smiled at him. "thanks Logan." He nodded, as a reply. "So you gonna tell me or what?" he said raising his eye-brows. She sighed, "I think it's because Johns gone." She explained. He made a 'hmmm' sound and gave her an "I don't know" look, like a parent would give a child when they want to do something and the parents aren't sure about it. "I miss him. And I guess it's eating me up." Logan got the hint. The same hint that jubilee got. "What about Ice-man?" Rogue looked ay Logan. "What about him?" Logan sighed. "Kid. Listen. You won't be able to lie to me, so don't try, I have acute senses. You like The crazy Pyromaniac." Rogue shrugged. "well of course I do. He's my friend." Logan shook his head. "noo Rogue. I mean you like him like him." Rogue looked down at the table and didn't say anything. "see I knew it. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Rogue looked up at him and smiled. "thanks Logan." She got up and hugged him He patted her back and said, "no problem kid. Im gladto hear you like someone, even if it is that crazy boy." Rogue laughed and let go. She smiled at him one last time before leaving the room. What Rogue didn't know was that Jubilee was there listening to her whole conversation.

OHhhhhh. I am so evil. MUH HA HA HA. Cough cough cough. HA HA..

Now review before I become even more evil. I will have Pyro scorch you to pieces if you don't.

Pyro: Yay!

Nala456: Not Yet, Pyro only if thye don't review.

Pyro: Oh man! Can't I just Scorch them anyway!

Nala456: No.

Pyro-You suck.

Nala456: I know! MUH HA HAH AH A

Pyro: RIIIIIIGHHHTTT.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the Long wait! I am truly sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of X-men! That belongs to Marvel.

Chap.2

Friday:

It was finally the day of the dance, everyone was excited. The girls were all picking out their dresses, the boys, well some of them, were getting their tuxes ready. Some of the boys were just going in jeans and a nice shirt.

"How bout this jubes?" Kitty was going through her closet, Jubilee was sitting on her bed and Rogue was sitting on hers. Kitty was holding out a dress for Jubilee to approve of. "Eh, it's ok. Seriously kitty you are annoying me. All your dresses are bad. Let me see." Jubilee walked over to the closet and flipped through her clothes. Her eyes lit up and she pulled out a dress. Kitty's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me! The Adults would never allow me to wear that!" The dress was very low cut and the neck line was low too. It was black with red rubies along the neck line and at the bottom. "Oh yes they would. Now go in the bathroom and try it on!" Jubilee put the dress in kitty's arms and shoved her into the little bathroom that all three of them shared. "Now, that's she's taken care of." She looked at Rogue. Who looked up when she realized jubilee was talking about her. "Oh no! No, no, no. I said I am not getting dressed up for this! I am sticking to my word." Jubilee crossed her arms. "Oh come on. You got to a dance you _have _to get dressed up." Rogue shook her head. "I just am going in a nice pair of Jeans and a nice shirt. It's good enough." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Rogue, whatever you say."

Just then Kitty came out, and Jubilee and Rogue stared, mouths open. "Soo. How do I look?" She asked. Jubilee ran over and hugged her. "Oh my gosh, kitty you look perfect. Great now were all set! Rogue is just wearing a plain little outfit. I picked out my dress and you are wearing that." Jubilee explained, excited. "Oh my gosh, I just can't wait for tonight." Then Jubilee walked out of the room, singing "tonight." From west side story. "Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night. Tonight there will be no mor…" Then she faded out, so they couldn't hear her anymore.

A helicopter hovered over an open spot of grass right near the Xavier School. The helicopter finally landed after a few more moments. The door opened with a hiss. "Yes, I am sure I want to go back…" a voice of a teenager could be heard. "Yes I know, I could come back anytime I wanted to." He was complaining to somebody. "Yes. God You sound like my father." Then a teenage boy walked onto the ramp that allowed one to enter or exit the helicopter. He had long brown hair that was combed back to make him look like a bad boy. He had a blue sweatshirt on and Jeans. "Pyro." An older man's voice. The boy turned around, clearly annoyed. "Remember what I said and…" The man took out a lighter and threw it to the boy. "Don't forget that. Even though you can create fire now. It's still useful." Pyro nodded and walked off the ramp for good. The ramp raised and the helicopter lifted up in the air. In the drivers seat a blue woman could be seen and an old man with white hair, dressed in some kind of uniform.

The boy, who was named Pyro. (we all know who he is!) turned and started to walk towards the school. Hoping that they would still allow him to be part of them again.

"Like come on Rogue. We're gonna be totally late." Kitty exclaimed. She pulled Rogue out of the room. "This dance is like, going to be sooooo much fun." Kitty was wearing the dress that Jubilee picked out for her. Rogue was, like she said, was in a nice pair of jeans and a nice white top with a big enlargement of a rose. (I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else, I had the Phantom of the Opera in my mind. He he. The Phantom if the Opera is there inside my mind. LOL! Ok sorry. And you know he always gives Christine this red rose. Blah blah blah.) "Geez...Kitty it's just a dance. Like you've never had a dance at your old school before you came here?" Kitty nodded. "I did. But…it's rare that this school ever has a dance. And when they do…they rock! This is the second dance they had…well at least since I've been here. The first one was awesome; you're going to love it!" Rogue shrugged, "I hope so kitty, I really hope so." So soon enough they bumped into Bobby and his new friend, Ian. When John left, just a few weeks ago, a few days later an older teenager came and his name was Ian. He has almost the same power as bobby, except he could control water. Bobby immediately liked this guy and started to go up and talk to him. He gave him a tour, and soon enough the became friends, best friends, almost like Ian took John's place. Infact bobby never spoke of John, it seems like John's just a pale memory inside his head.

"Hey bobby, Hey Ian." Rogue didn't like Ian. He was jerk, well so was John. But not to her, Ian was a self centered, Jerk, Who only was nice to bobby. "Rogue, you look nice." Bobby complimented. "Thanks." Rogue replied. They were still Boy friend and Girl friend and bobby understood, when she told him she didn't want to go with him she wanted to be alone. He said he need time to hang out with his buddies anyway.

"Yes you look positively exquisite," Ian started to crack up. Rogue made a face. "Ian shut up." Rogue never said shut up to John, even though she felt like it. She told him to knock it off, but never to shut up. He was her friend after all, her best friend. "Ohh…the lady has a mouth on her." Ian said. "Lay off man." Bobby said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Sure dude. Let's go." Bobby nodded. "Ill see ya later rogue." Rogue nodded and Ian gave her a wicked smile.

"Uhhh… I hate him…and I thought John was a jerk." Kitty said. "Anyway come on! It's time to par-tay!"

And with that said, Kitty and Rogue headed down to the dance.

A/n- thank you all my reviewers! please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The dance started in an hour and already kids were packed outside the hall that was used just for special occasions such as this. There were streamers and glittery stars and circles and all different kinds of decorations in the hall way leading to the hall. There was even a red carpet leading to the front, wooden, double doors. Although that part was blocked off there was a little railing across it so the students would have the feeling of going into a premiere…for some students that was cool.

Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee were in the kitchen getting a little something to eat before the dance, they certainly didn't want to wait in that crowded hallway for an hour. Kitty got out a bag of cookies from the closet and poured her self a glass of milk. Rogue just got her self a soda and Jubilee got a bag of chips. Kitty and Rogue watched Jubilee open the bag of chips and come over to them. "You do know there will be chips at the dance right jubes." Jubes smiled and sat down across from kitty at the table, "you can never have enough chips kit." She says as she takes out some chips and puts them in her mouth. She pointed a finger at Kitty and after she ate the chip said, "and don't be talking girl because there will be cookies for desert im sure." Kitty looked down at her cookies then back up at jubilee and smiled sheepishly, then went back to eating the cookies. Rogue took a sip of her soda, and Jubilee then looked at her. "And don't think you're not getting out of this." Rogue looked at her confused. "There is guaranteed to be soda."

"But what about…" Kitty started, dipping her cookie in the milk.

"Punch is so cliché." Jubes said waving her hand in front of her. "What we have now is soda. And if this was not a school related dance, there would be alcohol."

"Jubes!" Kitty and Rogue said at the same time.

"What? It's true!" then she got the look on their faces. "oh guys! I never meant it like I would drink it! Come on I'm 16."

Kitty and Rogue exchanged doubtful glances and Jubilee's draw dropped. "oh thanks guys."

"I'm sorry Jubes…its just you look like that kind of person."

Jubilee huphed. "Well then I will just meet you at the dance then. Rogue, Katherine." She rolled up the bag and left it on the table and stormed out of the room. "Oh Jubilee!" Kitty called after her and left the cookies and the milk on the table and left Rogue sitting there alone. Soon though, kitty popped her head back in and said, "You coming or what?" Rogue nodded and dropped her bottle off in the sink and ran toward Kitty to go get Jubilee.

They found her in the crowd talking to one of the girls in their history class. They went over to her and stood by her and waiting for her to notice them. When she did she made a face, "oh…hello." She said. "Look Jubilee, I'm sorry. That's just the message you give off…but we know you and we know that you're not like that." Kitty said occasionally looked at Rogue who nodded. Jubilee looked between the both of them and saw true apology on their faces. "Ok…I forgive you." Jubilee took Kitty into a hug and looked at Rogue, who grew uncomfortable and just stuck out her hand. Jubilee gave her a look and slowly hugged her careful not to touch her exposed skin, when they released jubilee said, "girl if you think that just because you're powers don't enable for you to touch that im not going to hug you. You think wrong." She smiled and so Rogue returned it. And they waited there for 45 minutes until professor Xavier's voice rang through the building, "attention students, the dance will be starting in a matter of minutes. Miss. Munroe will be needing entrance if you will please let her through." As if on cue storm came down the hall and the students cleared a path for her. She stopped right before the red carpet. And his voice rang out again, "thank you. She will open the barrier in a few seconds, but you will enter like the calm sophisticated young adults you are." There were a few coughs through the crowd which earned a glare from Miss. Munroe, "storm…if you would do the honors." Storm nodded, and carefully cleared the path way and students started making there way in…but then it started getting rough. Storm sighed, giving up and tried to avoid the students running in. The hall was huge, there's a stage with instruments at which some of the students who made a band here at the school would play, a big dance floor, chairs lined up all around the outside, a table with like they predicted soda and chips. The lights were dimmed and there was a big disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The girls were one of the last one to enter, they entered their mouths hanging open in awe, and they looked at one another then squealed in delight and laughed. The students who were in the band were already up on stage and taking their place at their instruments. All the groups of friends were talking and looking around the hall, and the vocalist of the band took his microphone. "Hey guys! Are you ready to rock the house!" the crowd burst into cheers and raised their hands up in the air. The vocalist turned to the drummer and nodded, "one, two, three!" the drummer said banging his sticks together then the whole band started playing. Jubilee immediately went out onto the dance floor and started dancing, while Kitty and Rogue watched from the side. After Jubilee realized that her friends weren't with her she stopped, and sighed and went over to them. "You guys!" she said. "Come on! It's called a dance! Not a stand on the side!" She grabbed hold of kitty's arm and managed to pull her out onto the dance floor and she started dancing but Rogue stood firm.

"Come on Rogue!" Jubilee said, starting to dance again. Rogue shook her head. "I can't Jubes."

Jubilee gave her a look, "oh come on what girl can't dance!"

"No I can dance but there are a lot of people…I don't want to hurt anybody." Rogue said. "You should have worn long sleeves then." Jubilee said.

"Well they could touch my face, anything could happen. Don't worry im fine." Rogue told her, in all sincerity.

"Well alright…but you don't know what you're missing!" Jubilee turned back and joined kitty out on the dance floor. Rogue sat down on one of the chairs and watched as her two friends danced and were having a good time.

John came to the front door of Xavier's school, he knew he couldn't just walk in…he wasn't welcome there anymore. He knocked on the door instead. There was about a minute of silence then the familiar voice of the professor entered his head. What can I help you with Pyro? John answered back in his head, if it's not to late professor…I would like to rejoin the X-Men. The professor was silent again and then suddenly the doors opened. welcome home St. John the professor's voice said in his head. John rolled his eyes, he hated when people called him that. Of course he realized that was his name but he rarely let people call him John either, only if they were his friends. He entered the familiar school and looked around. The main hall was completely empty. 'Did the professor already tell them? Are they shunning me already?' the thoughts rang in his head. no Pyro. There is a dance, they're all there…no one knows you are here. Pyro growled, telepaths bugged him. Thoughts were there so you could think what you want so no one could hear you…then telepaths come and disrupt your train of thought and can read everything that's in your mind.

But the dance sounded interesting to him, he remembers the dance a few years ago. He remembered Bobby trying to get him to go, but he really didn't want to. Finally bobby convinced him, how he doesn't quite remember but he did. And it turned out to be a blast. He walked down the many hallways until he found what he was looking for. The hall. The door was open and Storm was standing in the door way. He was kind of thanking that it wasn't Logan. He heard the music playing and all the students partying in there. He walked down the red carpet, which he didn't realize the purpose of it and stopped at the door, looking at storm. She finally sensed someone next to her and looked at Pyro. "John…well, well, well I must admit I never thought I would see your face again except in battle."

John shrugged, "Well…I'm back. Hope you can handle it."

She laughed, "We all missed you John."

"Sure you did. Just trying to make me feel better." He says with a smirk and then walks into the room. Storm shakes her head smiling as John disappears into the crowd. John wonders through the crowd, no one seems to notice him except for a few stares and glances here and there. He's kind of glad for that too, because he doesn't want to be asked questions. He looks around, what for he's not really sure. He spots Bobby, with a couple of boys. Bobby is talking with this one guy who appears to be his good friend, 'I've already been replaced.' He sighs, although that shouldn't bother him it does. He hated to admit it but Bobby was his best friend, and though he didn't act like he cared he did. And that's why he came back, because he cared for some of these people, although he would never admit it out-loud. He also noticed something else; Rogue was not with Bobby…which either meant two things. 1) She was just hanging with her friend at the moment or 2) they broke up. As he thought about the second option, a little smile formed on his face. Although then it disappeared as he thought that was highly likely…he only left a few weeks ago and they were happy when he left. He sighed and continued to walk around. Then he spotted Jubilee and Kitty dancing. Rogue was not with them either…and as far as he knew those were her only really good friends. He cut through people and tried to look for Rogue. He stopped at the table with the snacks and drinks and looked around from there. He then spotted her. She was sitting in chair all by her self, but she was smiling. She was probably watching her friends dance…or watching Bobby. He watched her silently from where he stood. "John?" he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around sharply, being startled by the voice. Kitty was standing there with a soda in her hand. "Is that you?" she asked.

"No it's the Easter Bunny." John replied sarcastically.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "yes it definatly is you. But what are you doing back? I thought you left with Magneto."

"I did…but then I came back." John explained.

"Why?"

"Because magneto was boring…did absolutely nothing except speak of evil and sit on his evil butt all day. At least here things happen."

Kitty nodded, but had a small smirk because she knew why John was back. Or most of the reason why he was back.

"Well…then. I'll see ya later." Kitty said as she waved good bye. John watched as she went back to dancing with Jubilee, and then turned his attention back to Rogue, Who was now looking at him.

Rogue was watching her friends dance, and she wished she could be out there with them. But her powers made it impossible. She sighed; because of the powers she couldn't do anything. Nothing that involved human contact. Most mutants could hide their powers, can have an attempt at a normal life. But no not she, even a soft brush against skin would slowly bring the life out of them. Which is also why she didn't want a relationship with anyone but then John showed up, the first guy ever to talk to her. And then Bobby came along. Bobby was the first one to ask her out, and she said yes although not really feeling anything toward him. And then as they hung out more, she did eventually start liking him, and that's when she noticed John's unusual behavior. Sure he was a jerk anyway but then he seemed more of one. Even a little to her at times.

She spotted Bobby with Ian and a couple of his other friends. They weren't really dancing but talking and laughing. She smiled in their direction, she still felt like she needed to be alone but she also was glad to see Bobby. Bobby looked in her direction and smiled back at her, and waved. She waved back and bobby went back to talking. She switched her eyes back to Kitty and Jubilee. Kitty suddenly stopped dancing and told Jubilee something, she nodded. Kitty started walking off the dance floor, Rogue followed her with her eyes and she stopped at the table. She was talking to a boy, although he couldn't really see who he was. She watched them, and saw Kitty roll her eyes. The boy must have said something sarcastic or something. Then she saw Kitty smirk, kitty never really smirked only smiled. That got Rogue suspicious. Then Kitty waved good bye and headed back to the dance floor, then the boy turned his head toward her. She gasped quietly. "John…" she whispered to her self. He stared at her and she stared at him for a long period of time. She thought maybe she was just seeing things, maybe this was her mind's way of telling her she missed john. She stood up then, and slowly started to make her way over to him, wanting to and not wanting to see if he was real. John kept his focused gaze on her. It seemed like it took an hour for her to reach a few feet away from him where she stopped. "John?" she questioned, leaning her head forward.

"Hi rogue." He simply said, still keeping his gaze upon her.

"You're back." Rogue whispered, although a slight questioning was in her voice.

"I'm back." He responded. It seemed all he could say was little phrases, which made her wonder if he was just a figment of her imagination. She started to bring her hand up but stopped mid way so her gloved hand just lingered in the air. He looked at it questioningly and then brought his own hand up and pressed it against hers. She smiled when she felt his hand go against hers, and for once the thought of her powers escaped out of her mind and she threw her arms around him. This surprised him, and for a moment he just stood there and then he slowly and hesitantly brought his arms around her. Then Rogue roughly backed away. "You idiot! Why'd you go running away like that! And with magneto none the less! What we weren't good enough for you!"

John surprisingly just smiled, "I'm glad to see you two rogue."

"Now's not the time for sarcasm john!" she said pointing a finger at him. "What were you thinking?"

He shrugged and huphed, "well I was sick and tired of Xavier and the rest of the x-men treating us like kids! We're not kids! I, for one have control of my powers."

"Oh yes we saw that when we were at Bobby's." Rogue replied, placing her hand on her hips.

"Look! That was getting me mad too! Bobby's damn brother told on us! We weren't do anything, we needed help because our mansion got attacked and Bobby went to his family, the people that should accept him no matter what! But they don't they treat him like he's different, that's what they all do! They hate us! And it's not our fault!" John started going crazy and people looked in their direction.

"John calm down! I didn't know you were that upset about it." Rogue said, calming down a bit.

"Yeah well I am." He sighed also calming down. "And I went with magneto because I thought that he would help." That little comment sent rogue into angry mode.

"Yes well, he did try to help! He did, and you know what he used me! He almost killed me and little did he know he would kill all the humans also! He did this to me!" she exclaimed holding her white streaks in her gloved hand. "If it was anyone else I wouldn't have been as upset but I despise magneto and because you, my first friend since I became a mutant, went with him that hurt john. That hurt."

John looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry." he whispered. Rogue then sighed, but her voice was shaky and sounded like she was about to cry. John looked up at her and she looked like she was about to cry. He tried to reassure her, "but im back. And im not going anywhere again. I promise." Rogue looked at John and slowly he out stretched his arms. She walked into them and broke down against his chest. She held tight onto him and tears slowly fell from her eyes. "I missed you John." She cried into his shirt. He gently ran his hand down her hair. "I missed you rogue." After a few minutes, after she calmed down she slowly pulled out of John's embrace and wiped her eyes. "Gosh…great impression of me when you come back huh." She laughed.

"Well you're still the rogue I know." He replied. "Hey!" she said slapping his arm. He laughed.

Then the vocalist of the band that was playing before spoke into the microphone again, "ok next up we have a slow song, because every good dance needs to have a slow song am I correct?" there was an echo of "yes's and yea's" around the room. "Alright so here we go." And the band starting playing a slow song. John looked at Rogue and held out his hand, "may I have this dance." She smiled and placed her hand in his. "You may." He led her out onto to the dance floor but slightly away from everybody and they started dancing, staring into one another's eyes. Kitty looked at the table where John just was and saw he wasn't there then looked over where rogue was sitting and saw she wasn't their either. Then she looked across the dance floor and saw them dancing, engrossed in one another. She squealed and tapped Jubilee on the shoulder and pointed in their direction. Jubilee looked and her eyes widened, "is that John?" she asked in shock. Kitty nodded smiling. Jubilee crossed her arms, "I knew she liked him." Kitty looked at her, "she does!" Jubilee looked at her like 'duh!'

As the slow song started Bobby left his group of friends to spend time with his girl friend, but she wasn't where he saw her before. He spotted Jubilee and Kitty and walked up to them. "hey guys have you seen rogue." He asked looking around. Kitty and Jubilee exchanged glances. Now there was trouble, if Bobby saw Rogue and John together there was guaranteed trouble. One or the other was always jealous. Jubilee answered though, "She's…kind of being detained at the moment." Bobby cocked an eye-brow, "with what?"

"A certain Pyro maniac, who has returned from deserting us." Kitty said and Jubilee sent her a look. "What?" bobby questioned and looked around and then he spied his girl friend dancing with his, well ex-best friend…and what annoyed him more. She looked like she was having a good time.

A/N: and why wouldn't she…he's the hottiest…lol… so…that was a bit longer then my other chapters don't you think? I know I haven't update in a while and im sorry! this obseesion and been taken over but I will still write about it cuz x-men still rocks my sox and I can not wait for 'X3: The last Stand' to come out! YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to:**_

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce

mylovetheswamprat

Suzy87

DragonHeartfromfinland

FluidDegree

Wingading

For reviewing, please continue to review!

Chapter 4:

Bobby watched as his girlfriend slow danced with his the guy that only left them for the enemy a few weeks ago. He glanced over at Kitty and Jubilee; they were also looking at John and Rogue. He looked back over at John and Rogue and saw that they rotated and he could now see the sides of both their faces. Rogue was looking into his eyes and she had a slight smile on her face, while John just stood there with nothing but a slight smirk and this look in his eyes. As he continued to watch them the feeling of jealousy grew inside of him. His eyes narrowed as he remembered something. Rogue has been acting funny the last few weeks, she has been avoiding him, and she didn't even go to the dance with him. She never seemed happy, but now that John was here she was even smiling. He caught on almost immediately, Rogue missed John and in more than just a friendly way. He finally decided to say something, "John!" He called out his ex-friends name. John whipped his head around and so did Rogue. Rogue gasped when she saw Bobby and moved away from John. John looked at her quickly as if hurt by that motion and then returned his look to Bobby. Bobby started his way over to them.

"Well look who decided to come back." Bobby said when he reached them.

"Look, I didn't come back here to fight with you, the last thing I want is to be kicked out of here when I just got back."

Bobby gave him a doubtful look and responded with, "coming from a boy who left us for our mortal enemy! And what was that? Not wanting to fight why Pyro I think you've gone soft."

John growled and reached into his pocket where his Zippo lighter was, "you want to fight Ice man, bring it on."

Rogue watched in horror as John fired up his lighter and put a small fire ball on his hand and as bobby encased his hand in ice. "Bobby stop!" She cried, "Please stop."

Bobby looked over at Rogue and saw the pleading look on her face, she didn't want them fighting, why he did not know. He looked over at John who was staring at him still the fire ball hovering over his palm. He stood up straight and put took away the ice from his hand. Pyro smirked when he saw this and closed his fingers over the small ball of fire extinguishing it. Rogue sighed when she saw the two boys retreat; she went over to bobby and linked her arm with his. She glanced over at John as if to say "im sorry" and Bobby led her onto the dance floor. John watched them walk away and then start to dance. He saw Rogue immediately lean onto his chest but when he saw her face he noticed she didn't look too happy. She was staring off into space, while Bobby thought had this smile on his face and John thought that he thought she was having fun too. As he watched for a few more minutes, for once he felt the agony of defeat. He realized the second thought from before was not in reality. They did not break up, and as they continued to dance he saw Rogue getting happier. He sighed and walked in the opposite direction toward the exit of the room. Storm was still stationed at the door and when he approached the door she wondered, "John you leaving us again?" She asked.

He looked up at her and shook his head, "Nah, Just going outside for a little bit. You didn't lose me that quick." Storm shook her head as John walked past her.

He walked down the halls of Xavier Institute his hand shoved into his pockets. He walked outside into the backyard of the huge school, and looked out of the area. The huge pool in the middle of the yard, the basketball court that opened up to let the jet exit, Storm's garden. All of this brought back memories for him; He had lived in the institute for as long as he can remember. At first John was a loner; he had this attitude that made no one want to befriend him. And quite frankly he didn't want anyone to befriend him either. Then Bobby came a few years later, they were completely opposites; in everything. John was an arrogant jerk, and Bobby was this calm, nice boy. Even in powers they were opposites. John had the power to control flames; Bobby could make and control ice. They made friends instantly. They fought often and didn't make up for days, then of course Bobby went and apologized and John, after a few minutes of keeping the ice master in suspension, accepted. And then Rogue showed up. She caught his eye instantly, she was very pretty with her long straight brown hair, her soft brown doe eyes and her slightly pale complexion, and she also seemed timid around people. She took a seat behind him in Miss. Munroe's history class; John immediately decided to show off. He took his lighter out of his pocket, reached behind him, flicked it on and put it over his hand creating a little ball of fire in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder for a second to see her looking mesmerized by it; he smirked and looked forward again. Then suddenly he felt the warmth of the fire disappear and replaced by an icy chill. He jumped slightly and closed his hand and heard something crash to the floor. Miss Munroe turned around and saw John fidgeting in his seat. "John." Was all she said "sorry." John replied quietly. His eyes narrowed slightly and he glanced over his shoulder to see Bobby looking at her.

"I'm Bobby." He says, and hears the new girl reply, "Rogue." Bobby smiles slightly and reaches his hand over and places it on her desk, John could tell he was forming something with ice. Slowly Bobby removed his hand and revealed an ice rose. "Welcome to mutant high."

Ever since that day Rogue and Bobby got closer. John was surprised by how easily Bobby got the girl this time, It was usually always John who was flirting with them. John tried this time, but was stopped instantly by Bobby. Bobby apparently really liked her, and now he knew when Bobby wanted something he would go after it.

John went over to a bench in storms garden and laid down on it, his knees up in the air so he could fit on it. His hands were rested behind his head and he stared up at the sky. He felt the heat of the sun beating down on him although it was cold outside. He suddenly saw a shadow come over him; it was in the shape of a person. He sat up and looked in the direction of the shadow. There stood the wolverine, looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"Whatcha doing here flames? Magneto not fun enough for you."

"Just that actually," he replied smirking at the name Logan gave for him, "The old man did nothing, and he has no one there except for the blue lady mystique and she sticks by his side all the time. It got rather lonely over there. At least here theres more people to bug."

Logan smirked and sat down next to him and looked over at the Pyromaniac, "Got bored of torturing magneto so you came back to us."

John just smirked not saying anything.

"But is that the real reason you came back here?" Logan asked.

John looked over at Logan and saw that he was asking that questing seriously. John looked down for a moment, then back up. "Of course, why else would I be here?"

Logan shrugged and let out a breath saying, "Well I don't know, could be perhaps for a young girl that goes by the name of Rogue." Logan raises his eye-brows looking at John.

John knew that he knew his feelings for her, Logan could sense things, and he forgot about that until now. "It's that obvious huh?" He asked, not caring about revealing himself in front of Logan. He felt he could trust Logan, in a way Logan was like him.

"No…well yea." Logan chuckled as John sighed, "Whenever Bobby was not around her, and you were."

John crossed his arms and stared straight ahead at the ground not saying anything.

"If I were you, I would try and get her." Logan told him.

"It's no use, I already lost. Rogue really likes bobby."

"Hey! Admitting defeat? Where's the Pyro I know."

John laughed half-heartedly, "Back with magneto."

"Well call him up and get it back because I won't accept this kind of behavior." Logan said.

John looked up at raised his hand to his forehead in a salute, "Yes sir!" he replied, swinging his hand out.

"John." They heard a soft voice call from behind them. Logan and John turned around and saw Rogue standing there, Logan turned to John and whispered, "Here's your chance. Don't let me down cadet."

John smirked, "You got it sarge!" Logan patted the boy on the shoulder and stood up and walked past rogue and back into the institute. Rogue walked over to him and sat down beside him, John looked over to her. "What happened to bobby?" He asked.

"I told him I needed to take care of something." Rogue replied. "I saw you leaving the room; I thought you were leaving us again."

"Nope, I'm staying here. Whether that's good or bad is up to you."

Rogue smiled but didn't reply, they sat in silence a few moments then rogue turned to John and said, "I'm sorry for running off on you like that…with Bobby. Bobby was jealous and was ready to fight you; I really didn't want a fight."

John looked over at her, "it's ok." He replied softly. 'Damn, Bobby and Logan are right. I am growing soft. I have changed.'

Suddenly a cold rush of air filled the air and swirled around them, and Rogue shivered. John saw this and realized she only had a short sleeve shirt on and gloves that reached her elbow. "You cold?" He asked her, and suddenly realized how stupid that sounded.

Rogue smiled slightly, "I'm fine."

John moved closer to her anyway, and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. Rogue looked down at the lighter in his hand. "John what are you doing?"

"You'll see." He replied, and turned the lighter on and formed a ball of fire in his hand. With his other hand he took her gloved hand and slowly took off her glove. Rogue looked at him in confusion. "John…"she questioned his name. He just shushed her and places his hand against her bare one. Rogue gasped and tried to pull her hand away but John intertwined his fingers with hers. He felt the pull as she was draining him, he looked over to his other hand and saw the fire disappearing. He looked over at Rogue who was looking at him with a worried look in her eyes, "Don't worry Rogue." He said, "You can't hurt me."

Rogue felt a strange heat rushing through her body, she looked over at John and saw he looked like he was about to collapse. Again she tried to take her hand away but John held his grip although he was losing his energy. Again he looked over to his hand and the fire was almost completely extinguished, when it was gone completely he finally let go of Rogues hand. Rogue looked over at John, He looked completely out of it but when he saw her looking at him he still managed to smile. John lifted up his hand slowly with the lighter in it and turned it on and placed it over Rogue's hand. Rogue looked down at the lighter with the flame hovering over her hand and wondered was John was doing. "Concentrate on the flames." John said softly.

Rogue looked over at him then back down at the flames and suddenly John closed the lighter yet the flame was still there. And the strange part was that she didn't feel her hand burning at all. At that thought she remembered that she was cold before, and now she was not. John transferred his powers to her so she wouldn't be cold. And he wanted to; he didn't mind getting the energy sucked out of him. Her thoughts about why he did that joined with his. She looked over at him and saw the color starting to come back to his face, and the fire in her palm started to disappear. Suddenly the fire just disappeared into thin air, and Rogue looked back over at John and saw his eyes half-way closed but he was regaining strength. She saw her glove on the ground and bent over and picked it up, and slipped it back on her hand. John said she wouldn't hurt him, but she know she did she never saw John so weak, it scared her because he was always so strong always ready to protect himself. But right then he looked so vulnerable and she knew that it was her doing.

Although she no longer had John's power she still felt warmth in her. She sat there on the bench while cold breezes were passing by them every so often, completely comfortable. She looked toward John and saw him leaning against the back of the bench and shaking slightly, he held on longer than he should have and it was affecting him. She swallowed and scooted herself over toward John and leaned against him trying to warm him with her body heat. John opened his eyes when he felt rogue against him and he looked toward her. They sat there like that for what seemed like the longest time. Rogue felt john grab her gloved hand and then she felt something on her shoulder. She looked down and saw John's head resting on her shoulder, his eyes were closed. She started to worry, he should have recovered by now, when she did touched him before at Bobby's house he recovered almost instantly but now he looked completely out of it. "John." She called his name. He moaned softly and picked up his head, looking into her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

John smiled slightly and sat up, "of course." He lifted his arms up in the air and stretched. "Just a bit tired."

"I'm sorry." Rogue apologized, looking down to the ground.

"Hey, Rogue look at me." Rogue picked up her head and looked at the boy next to her. "I told you wouldn't hurt me. And you didn't."

"But…" Rogue tried to protest but John cut her off, "No. Rogue you didn't hurt me. Sure I got the wind knocked out of me, but you didn't hurt me."

Rogue looked away from him; she wondered why he was saying that. She knew she hurt him; there was no denying it she hurt everybody she touched. She moved away from him, pulling her hand out of his.

John looked at Rogue, she was hesitant around him, and he didn't know why. He heard wolverines voice in his head, 'if I were you I would try and get her.' And 'Don't let me down cadet.' He decided to take that chance he had, that wolverine said he had. "Rogue" He called softly.

Rogue turned her head and as soon as she did she saw John coming at her and soon his lips were upon hers. She took in a breath through her nose and stared at John who was only millimeters away from her and then slowly closed her eyes and succumbed to the kiss. She felt the pull of her powers tugging at him but she ignored it for a moment and kissed him back. She completely forgot about Bobby, all she had in mind was John. Before she knew it John pulled away from her but was still close to her face. He was breathing heavy for the loss of energy again, but he had a smile on his face. "John…" she whispered his name and he backed away further from her. She felt the warmth again from his powers but he didn't look as bad as before. She moved closer to him now and rested her head on his shoulder. He took his arm and wrapped it around her so she was lying on the side of his chest. She closed her eyes and she wasn't sure if it was in real life or John's voice in her head but she could have sworn she heard him say 'I love you.'

A/n: now for those who have seen X3 obviously this is before it…you know why…I am not going to include things from X3 because there are certain events I wish did not happen.


	5. Immunity

A/n: this chapter has a title...i know its weird but i thought the title went perfect for the chapter so...yes. If it bothers you tell me and i will write names for all chapters.

Chapter 5:

Rogue opened her eyes slowly; it was dark wherever she was. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and opened them and tried to see her surroundings. She recognized a dresser up against a wall, a desk on the wall a few feet away from that. She looked beside her and saw the red glow of the alarm clock numbers that read 8:45. She looked outside the window and by seeing how dark it is figured it was at night. She reached out her hand and pulled the light switch to the lamp beside her bed. As the light filled the room she noticed a little note on the table beside her bed. She picked it up and read it,

_Rogue _

_You fell asleep outside; I didn't want to disturb you so I just brought you up here. After getting absorbed two times by you im the one who should have fallen asleep. _Rogue could almost hear John's voice while reading this letter; he could hear his laughter after reading that sentence. _But I guess taking the power out of someone is exhausting. Ha Ha. _

_Bobby's going to kill me and blame me for just taking you away from him. I'll be downstairs if you need me, maybe at the dance maybe not. _

_John_

Bobby. She groaned suddenly as she remembered Bobby. She just left Bobby at the dance and went outside and had a romantic moment with his ex-best friend, who she must admit she has feelings for.

She felt guilty when she thought about Bobby, she was still going out with him, and Bobby was a really sweet guy. A lot different from John, But even though they had two different personalities she liked both of them, she had a hard time fighting over which one she liked more and her mind still argued about it sometimes but lately it has been more clear to her. She looked over the note once again and sighed. She had never been in this predicament before. And she never expected to with her powers, but john and Bobby didn't seem to mind. Bobby just went along and kissed her, and so did John. In her eyes John did more. John transferred his powers to her when she was cold, and only a few minutes after recovering from so much energy loss he went and kissed her. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling with a dreamy look in her eyes when she remembered the kiss. His Kiss was nothing like Bobby's, When she kissed Bobby at first she thought it was cool how she felt the cool ice of his powers go into her now she had the other experience. Fire. She felt exhilarated when she kissed Pyro, the warmth flooding through her felt so much better than the coldness of ice. Pyro was powerful yet gentle, while Bobby was just gentle. She bet if Pyro had to choose a way to die, he would kiss her until all his energy and breath and power was drained out of him.

She threw the covers off of her and realized she was still in her clothing for that she was relieved. She opened the door and heard the music still blasting from downstairs, She smiled happy she didn't miss the dance. She ran down the hallways as quickly as possible and she ran into something and she fell to the ground. She shook her head and saw Logan looking down at her with a smirk on her face. "What's the rush kid?"

Rogue blushed and stood herself up and laughed hesitantly, "oh uh nothing…I just wanted to get down before the dance ended."

Logan nodded, "Well sorry to keep ya waiting. Ya better get down there girl." Rogue nodded and started heading off and she heard Logan say "he's waiting for you."

She stopped in her tracks and glanced back at Logan but he was turning down the hallway. Logan always disapproved of her and Bobby, that's what it seemed like to her anyway. He didn't seem too friendly when he met Bobby for the first time. Rogue shook her head and continued down to the dance. She came to the entrance of the dance and looked inside. She couldn't spot John or Bobby anywhere; she tried to look through the crowd to spot them. She gasped when she felt a pair of gloved hands cover her eyes; she felt someone's hot breath on her ear as he bent down to her ear. "Guess who."

She smiled instantly, "Hmm….let me think about this one for a minute." She joked and she heard him sigh. She giggled, "Kidding Johnny I know who you are." John removed his hands from her eyes and spun her around to face him and gave her a look. "Johnny?"

Rogue shrugged, "yea Johnny."

"Sounds kind of childish." John said.

"I know." Rogue said smirking, John looked at her puzzled then he got it and his mouth dropped. "Hey!" Rogue giggled and ran into the dance room with John on her tail, she ran through people and John followed right behind. She even passed Bobby and his group of friends with out noticing it. Bobby peeked out his head and watched the scene. Rogue giggled and was stopped by a wall she turned around and screamed as John approached her. He put his arms up on the wall trapping her. "You calling me childish Rogue." Rogue giggled, "Perhaps." She replied.

"well how would you like it if I started calling you….Roguey." he tried.

"Actually I kinda like it, you know like a pet name."

"A pet name?" John sighed and brought his hands down, "you're impossible you know that."

Rogue stuck out her tongue and to which John said, "And you're calling me childish."

Bobby watched and felt jealousy again, Pyro just got back and already he was flirting with her, and the thing was she was flirting back. Ian came up behind Bobby, "hey isn't that you're girlfriend?" He asked Bobby.

"Yea." Bobby replied.

"Then why is she with that guy."

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know."

"She's cheating on you man, look at the way she's looking at him."

Bobby looked closer and focused on Rogues face, She was smiling up at John and her eyes had this twinkle in them and her face was all aglow. Now seeing this he knew one thing was for certain, if she liked bobby, if it all anymore, she liked Pyro more. He turned to Ian, "maybe you're right."

"You should break up with her." Ian said plainly.

"Now?" Bobby asked shocked.

"Yeah why not."

"Well she is supposed to be having a good time tonight."

"Well, she obviously loves this guy more than you so im sure she can run to him for a crying shoulder."

"Well I don't know I could wait until tomorrow."

"no dude, do it know the sooner the better."

Bobby sighed and looked at Ian he smiled and motioned for him to go ahead. Bobby started walking toward Rogue, "Hey Rogue. We need to talk."

Rogue looked at Bobby approaching them and so did John, "sure Bobby what is it?"

"We need to talk…alone." Bobby said as calmly as possible. John had a feeling of what Bobby was going to do and he narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Bobby took rogue by the hand and led her out of the room. Bobby led her down the hallway and into the rec room and shut the door. Rogue looked up at Bobby, "what is it Bobby?"

"Rogue…look I can sense what's going on between you and John."

Rogue looked down and shuffled her feet shyly. At her response Bobby continued, "and apparently you're silence has answered my question."

Rogue bit her lip and continued to stare at the ground, "it's clear to me that you don't like me the way you used to, if at all."

Rogue looked up at this comment, "Bobby of course I like you."

"Yes Rogue…as a friend…am I correct."

"No Bobby, I wouldn't be your girlfriend if I didn't like you that way."

"That's what im here to talk with you about."

Rogue sucked in a breath, she knew what was coming. "Y…you're breaking up with me?" she asked.

"Its…for the best really. It's obvious who you love now."

Rogue nodded and bit her lip again and tried to control the tears that were threatening to come out. "ok." She replied.

"I'm sorry rogue."

Rogue shook her head, "no it's ok Bobby…really its ok." Bobby sighed and walked out of the room leaving her alone. Rogue fell to the ground as tears fell down her cheeks, it was true she didn't like Bobby as she used to but she still did like him and it still hurt when he did that. She buried her head in her knees and started sobbing softly, so no one would hear her. Thoughts swarmed her head and she was so caught up with her thoughts and her constant sobs that she failed to hear the door open and someone walk in. In fact she didn't even realize it until that person wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know who it was at first and that got her a little nervous, she didn't want random people coming up and hugging her. She didn't know who it was until he started to shush her. She relaxed and let out a breath. She flipped herself around so she was leaning onto his chest, she started crying again and his hold grew tighter around her. He let he cry onto him without saying anything to her for a few minutes he asked her,

"What happened kid?"

She separated herself from him and rubbed her eyes and looked into the eyes of the man she once had a crush on but now she thinks of a father, "He broke up with me Logan."

"Who the icicle?"

Rogue laughed at Logan's name for Bobby, "Yeah." Her smile disappears suddenly, "He sensed what was happening between me and john."

"Yeah," Logan said, "and what is happening between you and Pyro?" He asked raising his eye-brows.

Rogue looked at him like "oh come on." "Logan, earlier you two were talking. No doubt about that."

Logan smirked, "you caught me kid."

"And stop calling me kid Logan, I'm 16 im going to be 17 in a couple months."

Logan smiled and ruffled Rogue's hair, "nah, you'll always be a kid."

Rogue sighed annoyingly and rolled her eyes, "why just because you're probably older than the professor you think im a kid."

"Who told you that?" Logan asked curiously.

Rogue smiled sheepishly, "Well it was going around the school when you got here."

Logan shrugged, "alright I'll go with that. And you're right…I don't remember when I got the procedure. Chuck said it was…"

"Chuck?" Rogue questioned him.

"Yeah you know the professor, anyway he said about 15 years ago it was and who knows how old I was then."

"Well you certainly don't look older than the prof." Rogue said.

"Well thank you. alright, no more sappy moments, come off the topic."

Rogue laughed, that was Logan. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, Rogue looked at Logan and he shrugged and told her it was up to her. She cleared her throat and called, "come in." The door opened and her face lit up when the person walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Rogue looked over at Logan nodded, "Yeah." She leaned over and hugged Logan quickly, "thanks Logan."

"No problem kid, hey I promised I would protect you."

She smiled as she remembered the promise he made to her a while back.

"And I intend to keep that promise." Logan stood up and stopped at door, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Im trusting you John." Logan said and then left the rec room leaving them alone.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" John asked as soon as they were alone. Rogue nodded and stood up. John sighed and shook his head. Rogue slowly made her way over to him.

"It just wasn't meant to be I guess." Rogue replied softly.

"But he still hurt you."

Rogue nodded and looked down tears threatening to come out again. John started towards her but as soon as he took the first step she looked up and sprinted toward him and ran into his arms. A single tear fell down her cheek but that was it and she just leaned her head on his chest as he gently swayed back and forth. She felt him run his fingers through her hair; she felt his hands were still gloved as they brushed across her neck each time. Right now she wished she could touch more than anything, she wanted to feel John's actual touch as he tried to calm her down. That thought made her more upset and she took a sobbing breath which made John tighten his grip around her. She held onto him tightly, for even though she was upset about not being able to touch him the last thing she wanted to do was let go of him. As they stood there silently for a while it gave Rogue a while to think. The longer the silence lasted the more angry she became at Bobby, She didn't know why he did it today of all days. Why not wait until tomorrow, and not ruin the night for her. She gripped the back of John's shirt hard, which made him pull her back and look at her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She completely let go of him and started to pace the room and he just watched her.

"Bobby is such a jerk!" she finally said, stopping and looking at John. He was about to open his mouth to agree with her but she continued, "I mean, why tonight. Did he plan this? To get me upset! He told me he didn't mind not going with me, was that why because he was planning on breaking up with me? If that is so why did he seem to get so jealous when I was dancing with you? Maybe he was planning on doing it then, he just needed to be alone with me. I bet he was, you know what I bet he was but since I saw you run off he didn't get a chance to."

John sighed quietly realizing he was not going to get a word in and just leaned against the wall arms crossed.

"So as soon as I got back he figured 'oh now is a great time to break up with rogue and make the rest of her night horrible.' Yes that is it, that is definatly it." She turned and faced John and saw him leaning against the wall looking casual. "And you're just going to stand there like its no big deal."

John smirked and stood up and walked over to her, "You're right, he is a jerk." He raised his gloved hand and placed it on her cheek, "and I would just forget about him. You don't deserve him." Rogue nodded and brought her hand up to his and placed it on top of his. He switched his hand around and entwined his fingers with hers and lowered them down so they were at regular level. Rogue watched as her and John's hands as they lowered down to their sides then as they stopped she brought her gaze up to him and was staring into his light colored brown eyes. "I would never hurt you Rogue." He said before kissing her once again, she was startled at first then placed her other hand on his arm and kissed him back, and he brought his other arm up to her face. What surprised her the most is that it took longer this time to feel the pull of her powers and he wasn't losing energy that quickly. When she felt him starting to go weak in her arms she pulled away and let him catch his breath, it seemed longer than it should have lasted it almost seemed like a regular kiss between normal people. As if reading her mind he said, "You know how people learn to get an immunity to poison." Rogue nodded numbly trying to figure out what he was saying.

"They do it little by little, taking little amounts each time, and each time their symptoms lessen."

Rogue tried to read his facial expression, looking for answers then slowly she got it. "Are…you saying you're trying to build an immunity to my powers?"

John only smirked and kissed her again and while doing it he removed one of his gloves off his hand and brought it up to her face. Rogue felt more of a pull now that more of him was touching her. This time he pulled away and looked toward the ground breathing heavily, Rogue stood there looking at him with a guilty look on her face. She wrapped her arms around her self and soon John stood up straight, sooner then she thought. "Little by little" was all he said.

"You're taking big steps John; you lost a lot of energy that time." Rogue said.

John smiled, "Hey the more the better, what's a little energy loss huh?"

"Sooner or later you're going to collapse." Rogue told him.

"And yet one day it will be all worth it."

Rogue sighed and sat on the arm of the couch and looked up at him, "you really think its going to work John?"

"Hey you saw your self it took twice as long for you to drain me then before."

Rogue chuckled at that comment, the way he said it. "Is that the way you think of it John? Drainage?"

John laughed, "Well you are draining the power out of people."

"I would say it's more of absorbing."

"Call it what you will but its still taking it."

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better?" Rogue asked him.

"No." John said plainly, and Rogue scoffed. "Thanks John."

"Well if people are so patient and as eager as I am, they will take the time to build an immunity."

John expected her to be happy at that comment but she frowned and looked at the ground, he walked over to her. "What is it?"

"You're making me feel like a deadly poison."

John sniggered and Rogue glared at him, "oh….you were serious."

"Yeah." She said rather nastily, "That's what you're doing, oh yes everyone in the world is going to take time to build an immunity to me. That's really useful in battle."

"Well not everybody just maybe the x-men."

"I don't want them to!" she lashed out at him standing up. "The poison is still fatal to those people who don't have an immunity to it! And that would be me! That's not curing me!"

"Well I want to be the person who has immunity to that poison. I don't care what the other people do and you shouldn't either!" John yelled back at her waving his hand in the air.

"But I do! You know what its like to touch! I don't!"

"and that's why should want this!" he yelled at her and saw her starting to get upset again, she looked away and took a staggering breath and he calmed down and moved toward her. He took his hand that was still gloved and placed it under her chin and turned her head toward him. "What if it was just me? What if I was the only one who would be able to touch you?"

He stared at him a few moments as a few responses came into her mind, but the one she said was, "I would like that."

He smiles, "me too." He started playing with her hair, "and even if this thing didn't work, I would still stay close to you. I wouldn't care; I would lose all the breath in me just to be with you."

Rogue bit her lip and sniffed, "Bobby never said anything like that."

"Because he doesn't mean it. I do. I swear it Rogue." He leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"You want to get back to the dance?" John asked her and when she looked hesitant, "We can make faces at and tell off Bobby if he comes our way."

This made Rogue smile and she nodded. John smirked and took her hand in his and pulled her toward the door which made her laugh. She then decided to do it back to him and opened the door to the rec room and started off in a run down the hall taking him by surprise.

They both failed to notice a man standing in a corner with just a slight smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Rogue pulled John down the hallway as fast as she could occasionally looking behind her and saw him stop tripping eventually and run at her speed. She giggled soon he caught up to her and started pulling her again; she stopped short suddenly which impacted him and sending him to the ground. Rogue laughed and started off in a run; John growled playfully and sprung up to his feet taking off after her. They ran down corridor after corridor, stair cases after stair cases, not even caring about the dance. Once or twice they even passed the dance room. Rogue ran down a flight of stairs as quickly as possible with John only a few paces behind her, she jumped off onto the bottom two steps above it and ran down the hall toward the door leading to the backyard. She pushed the door open with a force and she didn't even get to hear it close but another slam open, she didn't need to look behind to know he was on her tail. She jumped over a bunch of bushes but her foot hit one of the branches, she screamed as she lost her balance and hit the ground. She put her hands out in front of her to stop the fall as a reflex. John comes over the bush a few seconds later and stands over her breathing hard. She flips over and sits on the grass looking at her hands.

"What happened roguey, you fall down?" John asked as if she was a little child.

Rogue wiped her hands on her pants and glared up at him. "That's not funny, St. John." She said deliberately knowing that would piss him off.

John scowled and Rogue laughed and used the ground to help her self up. John narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. If its one thing he disliked more than anything is being called by his full name. And especially being called by his full name by the girl who knows he hates it. He felt Rogue's hand on his arms and her chin rested on his shoulder. "John, you know I was joking." John turned his head to the side and saw Rogues brown eyes looking at him, wide and all puppified (1). He turns his head stubbornly sticking his chin in the air. He heard her sigh and let go of him and came around to in front of him and gently slipped her arms around him…he didn't respond. She looked up at him her chin resting on his chest, he didn't down at her. She lowered her head again and rested the side of her face against his chest and could hear his heartbeat. It was beating a little faster. She smirked right then, knowing he was enjoying this and she continued to stand there, hugging him. "John." She whispered his name and lifted her head up again and started planting little butterfly kisses along his jaw line. She heard him swallow and something in his eyes starts to go soft. "Don't make me find out the hard way what you're thinking John."

"You're right…I'm sorry." He looks down at her and smirks, "Marie."

She pulled away from his sharply, "my name is not Marie anymore! That was my human name! If you haven't noticed I'm not like that anymore."

John shook his head in confusion and walked to her, "Rogue, We're still humans. We just have abilities that others don't."

"We're not the same as them! If we were we wouldn't have to live in this school, there wouldn't be a war between humans and mutants."

"There shouldn't be a war! Because we are the same!"

"We're not the same John! I'd like to see some human touch someone and suck the life force out of them or have the ability to manipulate fire!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Ok we're different but we shouldn't be treated as such! It's like…discriminating someone who has a really good singing voice. There are a lot of people who sing well out there, and there are a lot of mutants."

"And yet we're forced to hide while they are all over the news!"

"We're all over the news." John replied.

"But not in a good way John."

They were both silent after that, they both didn't have anything to say to that. Thoughts were running through their heads but they didn't voice them. Rogue stood there her arms crossed just noticing the cold. She started rubbing her arms to keep her self warm. She heard the click of a lighter behind her and turned her head and saw John lighting his self. She narrowed her eyes at him and he saw her and smirked, she huphed and turned away.

"Why must we always fight?" John suddenly asked.

Rogue looked back at him, "huh?"

"it seems we're always fighting." He says looking at the flames in his palm.

"Because you're an egotistical jerk."

"And that's why you love me." John replied.

"Now who said I loved you?" Rogue replied looking at him.

John opened his mouth to say something and faltered for a moment and cocked his head, having a look of disappointment for a second. Then he smirked, but she could see that disappointment and that made her smirk. She knew what she heard earlier was true by this little scene. He loved her. And the truth was, although it took a while to admit to herself, she loved him back. She walked over to him and brought her gloved hand up to his cheek, and quickly pulled him down into a kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She made this one quick and looked into his eyes and started to play with a strand of his hair that had fallen into his face. "I'll tell you who said it." She started, answering her own question. "I did." She watched for John's reaction, but he just stood there staring at her. She swallowed and felt her heart grow heavy. She soon regretted telling him, she wished she could just take it back. But, what she didn't understand was that she thought he loved her. She heard him say it. She took her hand away from his face and backed out of his embrace, looking up at him sadly. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She shook her head softly, mostly to her self and turned to go back to the institute. "Rogue." She heard Johns voice call her softly. She stopped in her place but didn't turn to face him. She heard the soft pad of his feet as he walked closer to her. He slipped his arms around her and pressed her back to his chest. She stayed still, not knowing what he was doing; he sure was confusing the hell out of her.

"Sorry I didn't say anything."

Rogue turned her head to look at him, "why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because I didn't know you would bounce back so fast." John replied.

"What do you mean…bounce back?" She turned her head forward again and leaned back against John.

"I mean the ice man just dumped you, now you're saying you love me." He smiled a little at the last part of his sentence.

"I loved you even when I was with Bobby." She admitted shyly and John chuckled, "Really? Well, I loved you ever since you first walked in to Miss. Munroe's History Class."

She looked up at him again, "really?" and he nodded. "I do admit John; I did have a little crush on you then too."

"A little?" John asked, not believing what she said.

"Yes, a little. It grew as it went along." She said with a little flirtation in her voice. John smirked.

"How strong is it now?" he asked.

She smirks, "maybe I don't wanna tell you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then maybe, I don't wanna ask you to be my girlfriend."

Rogue turned sharply around and looked at John, he was looking at her with a slight smirk but he was serious.

"are you asking me John?" she asks, her voice cracking a little.

"maybe." He replies coolly.

"Well if you are then my answer is yes." She replied, and she saw a smile appear on his face. Not a smirk, not a cocky grin, but a pure, genuine smile. Something she rarely ever saw on John Allerdyce.

"Well then I'm asking."

She smiled then and ran toward him he was unprepared for this and the impact of her running into him knocked him to the ground. She fell on top of him and soon got off and kneeled over him. She bent downward and pressed her lips to his. This was a short one that ended right when she felt the pull of her powers; she didn't want to drain him again. She drained him too many times in one day. She pulled away from him, still kneeling on top of him. She smiled down at him and he smiled back at her, she loved when John smiled. It shows that he's not just a jerk, not just a complete wise ass.

"You sure you're alright with this?" He asked suddenly.

"What with us?" John nodded, and rogue smiled, "of course John."

"I mean you just broke up with Bobby…aren't you rushing into this a little fast." John said and Rogue looked at him surprised; she never expected him to say something like that.

"He broke up with me if you don't remember." Rogue reminded him.

"Exactly, and shouldn't you be devastated?"

"I was, but I had someone to cheer me up."

"Ok but it's only been about 15-20 minutes since he broke up with you and already you're accepting my offer to be my girlfriend?" John asked raising his eye-brows.

Rogue smiled, "Yea, I didn't figure that would bother you John."

John chuckled, "Well you figured wrong."

Rogue rolled off of him and sat on the grass next to him allowing him to sit up.

"What happened to you John?" Rogue asked seriously.

"What do you mean, 'what happened to me.'?"

"Well, I mean you've changed, you used to not care about what people wanted, only what you wanted. Only last year if a girl that you liked broke up with her boyfriend you would be after her in an instant not even caring that she wasn't ready or not." Rogue explained.

John smirked, "You wanna know what happened to me?"

Rogue nodded and watched him expectantly.

He looked at her with complete seriousness. No smirk was on his face, no laughter in his eyes, just complete and utter seriousness. "I fell in love."

Rogue's jaw dropped slightly. She was not expecting that answer at all. Sure John said he loved her, but like a playful love like a really big crush type of thing. But "in love." He had fallen "in love" with her.

"And I fell hard." He continued, "But I don't want to get up."

Rogue bit her lip and felt tears threatening to come out, John was being so romantic; she had never seen him like this so in touch with his feelings. John was always the kind of boy to hide his true feelings from a girl and hide them with flirtation. But here he was in all seriousness admitting his feelings to her.

"I'm not going to pull you up John." She replied getting all chocked up which made her voice crack. She crawled over to him getting closer to him, "I'm falling too and before you know it I'm going to be right down there with you."

John nodded and let out a breath that was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Other than leave the x-men in the first place. Leave her in the first place. He looked over at Rogue and saw her eyes glistening, with what he can only assume were unshed tears. He sighed and reached over to her and ran his finger gently under her eye and felt a little wetness on his finger and he did the same with her other eye. "You get too emotional." He told her.

She let out a little laugh and held his hand with hers. "Well it's not everyday a boy admits his love for me."

"What? The ice cube never did anything like this?"

"no." she shook her head, and as she thought about it she didn't remember Bobby ever saying he loved her.

"Well then don't I feel like im just a sappy kid." John said placing his head in his hands. Rogue laughed and placed her gloved hand on his knee, "no John I thought it was really sweet."

"Sweet, great now im sweet. Im not a sweet guy."

Rogue chuckled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, "John, it took a lot of guts for you of all people to do that."

"Damn right it did." He said running his hand through his hair. She went over and kissed his cheek gently and then grabbed his hand. "Come on I think its about time we get back to the dance."

He nodded and they walked hand in hand, back to the dance.

(1) yes I did make that word up… I think. It means she has a puppy dog look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I AM going to include some information on X3 in here in this chapter if you have not seen x3 yet then you don't have to to get whats in this chapter. But toward the end there will be X3 stuff. **

Chapter 7:

John and Rogue stood at the entrance to the room where the dance was being held. Rogue looked up at him and wondered what he was waiting for. Knowing him he was probably waiting for every single person in the room to stop and give him an entrance like he was some king. That was the John that showed itself most of the time; the egotistical, thought he was king attitude. He stared straight ahead into the crowd of dancing mutants which made her believe that her thinking was correct. She did not want a big introduction, the whole school probably knew about her and Bobby braking up and now to see her with John would be a riot with the school. She took a step forward and tugged at his hand, forcing him to come with her. He apparently gave up on trying to have a big entrance and followed Rogue into the dance room.

Jubilee was still dancing like there was no tomorrow when Rogue and John passed her. She calmed down on the dancing but was still moving as she watched them walk past her. She saw John bring her to the rim of the dance floor, away from all the people. She saw him take her hand and then place his hand on her waist as he started to dance with her. She stopped dancing and saw Kitty dancing with some of the other girls of the institute a few feet away. She grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her away from her friends, Kitty staggered as she was being pulled by Jubilee. "what?" she snapped, when they stopped. Jubilee said nothing just pointed to where John and Rogue were.

Rogue turned her head and smiled up at John, she has wanted to dance with him again all night. The first time she had been interrupted by Bobby and then the rest of the night she was with John. She still couldn't believe all that had happened within one night. Least of all she never expected to be the one and only John Allerdyce's girl friend. She smiled a little more at the thought. Now she wouldn't have to hide her feelings, right about John in her diary, she could be open about it. Hold hands, hug him, kiss him without getting the evil eye from Bobby. She stared at John, getting lost in her thoughts and she failed to realize that he was staring back at her. What got her out of her day dream state was when he started to fumble with the white streaks in her hair. She turned her gaze to his eyes and saw his eyes have this spark in them. She has never seen that in John before, his eyes were always so cold and hateful, now they had life. She trails her eyes down to his lips, she never imagined having thoughts about this before, about longing for someone's kiss. Soon the temptation was too strong, she didn't care where she was, she lifted her self up on her toes and gently kissed him.

Jubilee's jaw drops and she holds onto kitty's arm. "kit! Kit! Look at that!" she points excitedly over to where John and Rogue are. Kitty looks over and crosses her arms, "didn't Bobby just break up with her? I expected her to be a little more…depressed."

Jubes rolls her eyes, "I mean come on Kitty it was totally obvious she was head over heels for John even when she was with Bobby."

"Well if shes all goo-goo eyed over Pyro im sure she won't mind if I take her Ex." Kitty says and starts to walk away.

"what do you mean?" Jubilee asks following her. Kitty sighed and stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her friend, "look, Bobby is single now. You of all people should know that ever since I first came to this school I had a crush on Bobby."

"But they just broke up!"

"Yeah and Rogue is making out with some crazy pyromaniac!" Kitty shot back at her. "look, Rogue is my best friend and all but I have been wanting Bobby ever since I saw him."

"At least wait a few weeks if not for Rogue than for Bobby. I saw him come back in here, he didn't look too happy, he's going to need some time to get over it."

Kitty sighed and looked toward the ground, she didn't know what to do. "but…someone else could take him. I mean come on you have to admit Bobby is a major cutie, he is going to have a bunch of girls on him now that he's single."

Jubilee gave her a reassuring smile, "Kit, I wouldn't worry about it."

"At least let me go talk to him…I won't flirt. Please?" Kitty begged her friend although she didn't know why, even if Jubilee said no she would go to him anyway.

Jubilee sighed, "fine Kitty go over there."

Kitty smiled and nodded and took off toward Bobby, pushing her way through people and Jubilee shook her head and turned back to watch John and Rogue. She looked over to see Rogue pulling away slowly from the slightly paled Pyro, but he still managed to have a smirk on his face. She shook her head, 'same old John. He never changes' she thought. She wondered why he isn't as drained as she should be. As she has heard as soon as Rogue touches a person, they get their life force sucked out of them, but theres John looking almost normal. She crossed her arms and shook her head, this was really confusing her.

Rogue leaned her head on Johns chest as he pulled her close to him, they continued to dance, although it was more of a swaying from side to side rather than a dance. She had her arms wrapped him and let out a breath as she listened to his steady heart beat. She missed being in his arms, she missed times like these when there was only the two of them, although there was the whole school in this gym, it seemed to her that it was only them two.

Kitty spotted Bobby with his friends, while they were chatting and laughing he just occasionally smiled while staring intently at the ground. She knew he felt bad for breaking up with Rogue, but as she looked over at Rogue just having a grand old time with Pyro, she felt she didn't deserve him. Bobby was such a nice guy; he deserved someone who wouldn't run off with the enemy. Or the former enemy. Kitty knew why John came back it was for her, all for her. Not because he liked it here, if it wasn't for her he would probably stick by magnetos side as his lackey and if magneto ordered him to kill every single one of us…including his old friend Bobby, he would. John, Pyro, was just that type of person, who would turn on you in an instant. John was a rebel, of this she was sure, but ever since she showed up and whenever she was around him, he died down a bit. But only when he was around her, when she was off with Bobby and it was just him alone it was back to being sarcastic and rowdy, laughing at the things that were not supposed to be laughed at. She picked this up very quickly; she always picked up the slightest details. This amused her to some point and that's when she realized that the iceman was not the only one who harbored feelings for the Rogue. Since her discovery and because of her secret crush for Bobby Drake, she often tried getting them alone together. Now…her plans that she tried to get into action while John was still in the school were coming to play, but she didn't like it. Rogue fell in love with John when she was still dating Bobby, which caused Bobby to break up with her although it was plainly clear he still loved her.

She stopped then suddenly, Bobby no doubt still loved her, it was plainly obvious. She tuned her head back to Rogue and wondered how she captured two boys hearts. She was pretty, Kitty had to admit, but she couldn't touch, she always stayed so far away…she was so unsocial. It was because of her powers, it was because of her inability to touch, fear of getting to close to people. But she was so quiet also, so timid. It truly amazed Kitty how the three of them, herself, jubilee and Rogue are all good friends considering, Jubilee is defiantly out going and Kitty is also but Rogue is just shy and never takes a chance. She sighed and kept walking towards Bobby, she was going to keep to her word, no flirting with Bobby. He was her friend…and she was going to comfort him.

"Hey Bobby." She called out softly.

Bobby turned his head to see Kitty coming up to them with a concerned look on her face.

"hi Kitty." He replied.

"I heard the news. I'm sorry."

He shrugged shaking his head, "nah…its ok…it just wasn't meant to be…between me and her." He looked back at her and smiled a little.

She smiled back at him, and nodded.

He let out a sigh and stared out past the crowd, "and besides." He started sounding like it was hard for him to get out. "they seem perfect together." Kitty knew who he was talking about and as she looked back at Rogue and John dancing together, she saw it too. A special spark the two had when they were together…it ignited the whole room and anyone who saw them. She looked back at Bobby and saw him still staring at the two of them. "I should be angry at her, I should be angry at both of them, but I'm not." He admitted.

Kitty looked up at him in curiosity and waited for him to continue, "I mean…it seemed like she was just waiting for me to break up with her so she could go running to him. And he was the one who made up the plan, but seeing them together, seeing her happy I just cant find myself to be mad at them."

Kitty was surprised when he said this, all he was saying was true. As soon as Rogue and Bobby split up she goes off with another guy leaving Bobby alone, but then again Bobby is such a sweet guy and he is understanding. He knows what is going on inside her head and he understands and Kitty nodded to herself, telling her self if Bobby of all people can forgive the two of them than so can she. And she did, the truth was she did forgive them.

The dance ended at 11:00, by that time the students were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Some even left early, which was strange for teenagers. Kitty stayed and talked with Bobby for a while, keeping true to her word and not flirting and eventually Jubilee joined them and they cheered Bobby up some more. John and Rogue on the other side of the dance floor, took a break a couple of times, sat down a little, chatted some, went to the concession table and went back to dancing. Storm stood by the door most of the time, occasionally Logan would come in and sometimes the professor would stop by. Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and a bunch of Bobby's friends left about a half an hour early. Jubilee wanted to stay until it was over, but Kitty and Bobby told her that they were tired and wanted to go to bed, she reluctantly agreed and followed them out of the room telling them that she would not fall asleep. Ironically she was the first one to fall asleep between the three of them. John and Rogue stayed till the end and they were also the last ones out of the room. They walked hand in hand down the hallway, talking quietly and laughing occasionally. They soon approached Rogues room and they stopped in front of the door, letting go of eachothers hands. Rogue looked up at John, "where are you gonna sleep?" she asked him, remembering that he no longer had a room here.

He shrugged, "the couch in the rec-room, I've fallen asleep on there a few times quite comfortable actually."

She smiled at him slightly, "are you sure?"

He shrugged again and replied in a non sealant tone, "Yea not like ive got anywhere else…But it's fine really. I should fall asleep no problem."

Rogue nodded, there was no argueing with John…and she knew he was not allowed in the room with her. Well, actually there were no rules about it really, she just thought it was too soon. Not like they were going to do anything, John wouldn't do that if she didn't want to, but if Logan decided to do one of his early morning or late night check ups on her and found them sleeping the same bed well that wouldn't be good.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then." She raised her self up a little and gave him a gently peck on the lips. "night John." She opened the door to her room and stepped in watching a smile slowly spread across his face and as she closed the door she heard him reply with a "good night."

John stared at the closed door a few moments and then turned down the hall, a few students were walking down the hall to the dorms and they were so tired they didn't seem to notice him. He was relieved by this, he didn't want a fuss..although he knew it would come in the morning. Just showing up after leaving them for the enemy, not all of them would understand but some of them would. The ones who knew how close he and Rogue were even before they were more then friends. For being away for about a month he remembered where everything was, he turned down several hallways until he found a supply closet…this particular closet, he remembered, was tricky to open, you had to turn it to the right then to the left then push it in give the handle a jiggle then pull it open. He did the little trick that not many students know and pulled out a folded blanket and reached up a grabbed a pillow from the top shelf. He knew this closet well, he came here often when either Bobby would snore, which he does sometimes and when he does its like a bulldozer or when Rogue needed comfort and she would come into their room and snuggle up with Bobby and once he saw they were asleep he snuck out of the room and came down to the couch.

He slammed the closet door shut and headed toward the rec-room where there was that big couch. He found the room with no problem, when he got there though the light was off. He switched it on, and nodded as the familiar surrounds came into view. He remembered all the times he spent in here; this is where he spent most of his day. Hanging around with Bobby and Rogue, listening to the conversations of the girls also in the room, there was nothing better to do anyway.

He placed the pillow near the arm of the couch and threw himself onto it and covered himself with the blanket, he was warm so he rolled the blanket down to his waist and stared at the ceiling for a while until he finally grew tired and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This, sadly is the last chapter of this story. Read at the bottom for more info…of course read the story first cuz that's more important! So hope you enjoyed it! And Review! **_

It was early morning around 6:30, when a teenage girl walked into the rec-room. She was always one to wake up early, no matter the day and it became a habit for her to come down, sit on the couch and watch TV. As she made her way to the couch she noticed a blanket on the couch, she made a confused face and looked around to see if anyone was around. She turned her attention back to the blanket on the couch and saw it move a bit and she let out a scream which made John wake up and also scream and fall off the couch getting all tangled in the blanket. "What? What? What is it?" he said as he rolled around in the blanket and then picked him self up and looking up at the girl who stood with her hand over her mouth.

"Keira…" He groaned, he knew this girl well she was his ex-girlfriend, his first girlfriend when he came to the school. "Why did you scream like that?"

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Well I WAS sleeping." He replied standing up and yawning and he sat back on the couch still looking sleepy.

"I meant what are you doing back at the institute…does the professor know you're here? How about Wolverine? Or Storm? Or…"

"I came back because magneto did nothing but sit on his lazy ass all day, and yes, yes, yes. Everyone knows im back…well almost everyone. Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and now you also know."

"And the professor just opened you back with open arms?"

He nodded and shrugged, "Yea surprisingly and so did Wolvie and Storm."

She crossed her arms, "I wouldn't have, I mean come on you just left us for the enemy."

"Well of course you wouldn't have, you never get over things easily…and seriously if you don't know the main reason why im back here you don't know me."

She raised her eyebrow at him, trying to read him; she tried thinking of what she knew about him what she noticed about him. She noticed that when Rogue came to the institute he changed a little bit, he wasn't as cocky, as sarcastic, as rude and he always hung around bobby and her, and often times when Bobby and rogue were chatting he would seem distant just off in his own little world occasionally sneaking glances at both of them and then quickly turning back to his spot on the wall.

"Rogue…you're here for her?"

"Mostly…I do wanna be an x-man again."

She grinned, "You like her then."

He gave her a "duh" look, "Yeah…she's my girl friend now, and I asked her last night she accepted."

"Really? Then she must like you."

He looked at her and shook his head, "Keira…my God Keira."

"What?" she asked.

"You are seriously joking…right?"

"Umm…oh…oh! Geez that was a stupid question…um duh she likes you she must like you." she slaps her forehead. "Sorry it's early, you know me in the mornings."

He chuckled, "yea don't know a damn thing."

"Hey!"

"Come on K, you know it's true."

She laughed, "Yea…you're right."

"'Course im right, im always right."

Keira rolled her eyes, "you didn't change much Pyro."

He grinned, "Nope, never gonna change either." He leaned resting his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other and smirking at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes again and sat down on the other side of the couch, grabbing the remote off the table next to her and turned on the TV. He was still feeling really tired since it was 6:00 in the morning and he didn't get to sleep till around midnight and he stared at Keira not really wanting to say anything. Keira flipped through channels and she felt someone watching her and she turned her head and saw Pyro staring at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"It's 6:00 in the morning, I'm tired and want to go to sleep can you please turn that lower?"

She huphed but obliged and turned it lower and he got himself comfortable again and quickly fell back to sleep. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the television.

It was around 9:00 when Rogue woke up, she woke up around this time everyday…it was like her inner alarm clock was set to 9:00. Everyday she woke up at this time and didn't even have to look at the clock she knew it was 9. She sat up in her bed and stretched out and yawned then she threw the covers off of her and took a quick shower, got dressed slipped her leather gloves on and headed downstairs. On the way down she passed the gym where decorations still hung from the ceilings and walls, she smiled remembering last night…it had to be one of the most interesting…apart from being trapped on the statue of liberty's torch almost being killed by magneto and flying out of the jet to be saved by this blue teleporting guy.

She went downstairs and heard some commotion from the rec-room, she furrowed her brow and ran towards the room and saw a lot of the students crowded around the couch looking at it in wonderment and amazement and shock and confusion. "What is the couch alive or something?" she asked one of the girls on the end.

"No." she shook her head. "Pyro is asleep on the couch; Andy went to go find the professor or somebody."

Rogue smiled slightly but didn't say anything and she pushed her way through the people and stopped right in front of the couch where John was in fact sleeping like a log; if he was sleeping any deeper he would be unconscious. She knelt down right beside him, not wanting to wake him up but knew he deserved to know that everybody in the school saw him sleeping. She saw a flash go off and looked around for someone with a camera but didn't see anything and she turned back to John.

"John." She whispered touching his head lightly, tucking lose strands of hair behind his ear. He moaned sleepily and whipped at her hand gently which made the room giggle. "John, wake up." she said slightly louder and he opened one eye slightly and then opened the other and looked around and saw a bunch of legs, he sat up straight up and looked around at all the laughing and smiles faces. "Rogue…why are all these people staring at me?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that you are back from magnetos team and you are sleeping on the couch."

His eyes narrowed and he shot a death glare around the room, which made the students take a step back, they all knew the wrath of Pyro and how dangerous his powers were. She puts her hand on top of his gently and shook her head, telling him silently to settle down. He grumbled and threw himself back down so he was just leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Alright! Everybody out of here! Nothing to see except ex-magneto lackey lying on the couch." Pyro whipped his head up and glared at the girl who was shoving out of the room, Rogue recognized her from her history class, the only thing she really knew about her was that her name was Keira. Keira smirked and continued to get everybody out of the room. Rogue remained knelt by his side as he stared straight ahead not saying anything. "Come on John, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Nobody expected you to come back, so they were all shocked."

He turned his head to look at her, "what is that supposed to mean, "no one expected you to come back?""

She shrugged, "don't take it personally but we figured once you left us you were never coming back because that is the way you are."

"Well it is the way I am, you're right, and I would have stayed at that place if we actually did something…it was worse than here and if I didn't have you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "so you're saying that because of me you're here, but you don't want to be here?"

"No, I do want to be here, I was given a choice between here and magnetos…magnetos was nothing so I chose here." He sat up facing her and taking both her hands while she stared at the ground. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong, but I do want to be here and im putting nothing on you."

He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb, "I'm sorry I left in the first place, I just didn't know where I belonged…and now I do."

Rogue continued to stare at the ground, not because she was still hurt by his words but because of his bare hand touching her bare cheek. She was just waiting for the pull of her powers, and she started to tense, it seemed like forever until she felt her powers kick in and his life force drain into her. She brought her gloved hand up to his trying to take it away but he was persistent. He pulled her up to her feet as he stood him self and again they were standing really close, she slowly picked up her head and looked into his brown eyes. He lowered his head down slightly so his lips were hovering over hers and she finally closed the gap, and slid her arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist.

"Get a room!" Keira said from the doorway, breaking the kiss John turned around. "Shut up Keira!"

"No one wants to see you and your girlfriend making out John."

"No one wants to see you in the medical wing either." John replied.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Keira turned and walked out of the room.

John shook his head and turned back to Rogue who was looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"But seriously," Keira said standing in the door way once again. "No one wants to see that."

John separated himself from Rogue, and pulled his lighter out quickly and flicking it open, showing the little flame.

Keira raised her hands innocently, "hey you're the one who doesn't like people staring at you."

"Well if they continue to stare at me, they're going to be burnt to a crisp." To make a point he waved his hand over the flame, transferring it onto the palm of his hand and making it grow larger. "Now get the hell out of here."

"I can go where I want to St. John, besides you're not really a member here yet."

John growled and Rogue glanced at Keira like she was crazy, everybody in the school knew better than to talk to the crazy pyromaniac like that. And everybody also knew not to call John by his full name. It was either, John or Pyro and lately he preferred Pyro.

Keira laughed at John's expression, "Alright, alright, don't blow a fuse there flamer. I'll go." Keira turned and left once again, her laughter echoing in the halls while John still stood glaring at the door, the flame still dancing in the palm of his hand. Rogue wrapped her arms around his middle gently, standing on the tips of her toes so her head rested on his shoulder. The flame slowly died and he closed his hand into a fist extinguishing what was left, and turned his head to the side slowly, glancing at her through the corner of his eye. She rested the side of her head against his; trying to calm him down she felt he was tense. "God, sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass." John muttered, again glancing at the doorway and Rogue smirked.

She chuckled, "I can't believe you let her get away with calling you St. John."

"Oh, believe me if she didn't leave I wouldn't have." He huphed, "I don't know how I put up with her all those years."

"Well…it's the same way we put up with you." she smirked.

"Haha, very funny."

She sighed, "Oh John, don't let her get to you." she removed her arms from around his waist and walked in front of him, and took his hands in hers. He wasn't looking at her; instead he was looking to the side. "Why are you getting so upset about this John?"

He turns his head to look at her, and sees concern written in her eyes. "I don't know…." He shook his head and sighed.

She smiles up at him sadly and leaned her head against his chest, placing his hand which was still entwined with hers, over her heart. He wraps his free hand around her, and stares off to the side. Both of them not noticing Bobby walking by the room. He paused in the hallway looking at them; he couldn't see Rogue's expression but John had a frustrated/melancholy look on his face. At first he wondered what was wrong, and then he told himself that he shouldn't care…he broke up with Rogue after all, and John wasn't really his friend anymore. But he couldn't help himself but care about them. Bobby always knew John had a crush on her, John even told him once…or twice and the way she acted around him. Especially on her first day, after class when Bobby offered to give her a tour, she accepted but looked like she was looking around for someone. He finally asked her who she was looking for, she shrugged and said nothing. Then at the end of the tour she had finally asked him where that boy with the fire was. Bobby said he didn't know, and he honestly didn't, John could have been anywhere. Rogue looked disappointed for a moment but only for a moment and asked Bobby to take her to her next class.

Bobby realized now how much they fit together, they were both out casts, Rogue because of her mutation and Pyro because he just separates himself from everybody, and his mutation is dangerous much like hers. But when they come together, they just fit, like they are one person when they're a part but different when they're together. And Bobby…his mutation doesn't really make him dangerous, and he's a very social person.

John finally turned his head and saw Bobby there just staring at them. John gave him a look of "what do you want?" Bobby shook his head and gave him a look of understanding. John furrowed his brow, and stared at Bobby and Bobby shrugged and then continued walking. John wondered what that was all about; Bobby didn't give him a look of hatred, or sadness, but of understanding. What did that mean? Did Bobby understand why they were together? Did he not have anything against them anymore?

Storm appeared in the doorway suddenly, "John." She stated, trying to hide the smile trying to spread seeing the scene before her. John looked up at the weather witch and Rogue turned slightly, to see her. "Professor Xavier would like to see you."

'Oh great, what did I do now.'

As if to read his mind she said, "You didn't do anything wrong, he would just like to speak with you." John nodded and separated himself from Rogue and started to walk towards Storm releasing her hand. Rogue stood there watching him walk away with Storm, and shook her head as memories of when he actually was in trouble and storm would come to get him to bring to Xavier's office came to her mind.

John walked the halls, it was very quiet, it was morning but it wasn't too early in the morning, but he felt like he was going down a hall to be persecuted or something. He let out a chuckle, hell if he didn't come back here sooner or later he would of probably found himself in Jail or something, not that he couldn't of handled it though. Before they even put him in jail he would have destroyed the whole police department; he did it once…he could do it again.

Soon both of them arrived at Xavier's office, Storm knocked on the door and soon it opened. Storm walked in with John right behind her, he smirked, it had been so long since he had been in this office. And just like old times he walked over to the leather seats, plopped himself down, crossed one leg on top of the other and put his hands behind his head as if waiting for a punishment. Xavier just smiled at him, "We haven't had an official talk Pyro."

"About what?" he asked smoothly.

Professor Xavier leaned forward, folding his hands together and placing them on his desk. "Your return to the school."

John raised his eye brows, not saying a word, but telling Xavier to continue.

"Since you just up and left, I, along with many of the teachers including storm," he motioned to the white haired woman still standing in the corner. "Assumed that you would not be coming back."

"Everyone assumed that Professor, not that I can blame them though."

Xavier gave him a warm smile, "But since you are back now I am giving you an option."

He paused, waiting for a response from the pyromaniac when he got none he continued. "Either you stay with us and become an official X-men or you leave and go back with Magneto."

John raised an eyebrow and crosses his arms staring at the telepath in front of him. "An official x-men…meaning?"

"Meaning, if you choose, you along with Rogue, Iceman, Colossus, Shadow Cat, and Jubilee will become official x-men like Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops."

John looked confused and cocked his head to the side, why didn't Rogue tell him about this?

"Do they know?"

"No they do not yet, I was planning on telling them later today, so it was perfect time you have there." Prof. Xavier explained.

John sighed and stared at the floor, his options weren't much, he wanted to stay here with Rogue but what if they break up for some reason and they wind up hating each other….not that he could ever hate her, she would wind up hating him. But not being with her now would probably kill him.

"Alright, I'll do it." John nodded.

Xavier smiled, "Welcome to the X-men Pyro."

John smirked, so he was part of the x-men. He wondered when this day would finally come, when he of course was still at the school.

"You may excuse your self."

John got up and Storm smiled at him as he left. He walked through the halls back to Rogue, he hated to admit it but he missed the halls. Magnetos place was so small and made out of cold metal. At least this place was lively.

He found Rogue in the same room he left her, but now she was sitting by the window in a chair that was pulled over and didn't notice he was there. He walked over to her and stood behind her quietly and looked out the window, to see what she was looking at. He could see nothing. 'Girls'.

"What are you looking at?" He asked breaking the silence. She was startled and turned around facing John, who was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, uh…nothing." She turns her attention back to outside the window.

"Nothing huh?"

"Yea, nothing." She shrugged. "Just waiting for you to return." she turned back to him and he smirked, crossing his arms.

"So, what did the professor want?" she asked.

He smirked again, "you'll see."

She cocked her head, "so you're going to make me wait."

He nodded, "exactly."

She sighed annoyingly and John chuckled, taking her in his arms. "Ah, it won't be so bad. Just later today."

"How later?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

He shrugs, "I dunno."

"You're a real help John." She replied sarcastically.

He just smirked and brought his lips down to hers. She brought her arms up around his neck, returning the kiss. And once again they were interrupted by a voice taunting,

"John and Rogue, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Rogue looked over John's shoulder to see one of the younger immature students grinning at them as he continued the song, "first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the one in the baby carriage." The young teenager burst out laughing and John looked at Rogue asking her permission to chase him out of there. Rogue just nodded and smiled, and John turned around and growled and the boy screamed as John chased after him. She sighed and sat down in the chair, they never got to be alone.

A few hours later, after John had come back from chasing the boy all around the mansion, he now sat on the couch with Rogue in between his legs and her back resting on his chest and they sat there in silence. Suddenly a voice projected into both their heads,

_Please report to my office immediately, there are some important matters to discuss. _

Pyro smirked, he knew what was going on and he looked down at Rogue, who in a minute looked up at him. "Is this what I will see about?"

John nodded smirking still. Rogue grinned and grabbed John's hand pulling him up with her. She practically ran down the halls, while younger students who were walking the halls looked at them strangely. They soon arrived at Xavier's Office, and the doors opening automatically. They walked in hand in hand, and saw Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and Piotr already there. Bobby and Kitty were sitting on opposite sides of the room, surprisingly, Jubilee was sitting next to Kitty and Piotr was sitting next to Bobby leaving two empty chairs next to each other for them two. They walked in and sat down in the chairs, Pyro relaxing into the chair and looking around the room and when his eyes landed on Bobby, Bobby smiled slightly and John nodded. Rogue saw this little exchange, and was confused…didn't they not like each other anymore.

After a few minutes, Wolverine and Storm walked into the room and the door shut and locked itself.

"Alright," The professor began. "I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here."

The five teenagers, excluding john, nodded their heads.

"I have some important news for you all, Mr. Allerdyce knows already."

"Oh so the traitor gets to know first!" Jubilee blurts out.

"Jubes!" "Jubilee!" Rogue and Kitty hiss at her at the same time.

Pyro just shrugs, "it doesn't matter." He reached over and gave Rogues hand a squeeze letting her know it was fine. "I know you all probably hate me."

"We don't hate you John." Kitty replied. "We just…don't understand why you left."

Pyro looked over at Rogue quickly then back at Kitty. "Personal reasons, lets just put it at that."

Kitty shrugs and Xavier continues, "Now, since the recent death of Dr. Grey." Everyone's face drops when he says that and Wolverine looks away for a moment. "And since Cyclops is still grieving the loss, which is why he is not joining us, we are in dire need of X-men."

Kitty got a hopeful look on her face and looked over at Jubilee and Rogue, who looked at John who just sat there with a smirk on his face. "I was going to wait another year, but you all are old enough, and if you so wish, you all will become official X-men."

Kitty's, Jubilee's, and Rogue's jaws all dropped, while Piotr and Bobby sat there smiling an eyes slightly wide and John just grinned. "Really professor?" Rogue asked still shocked. Prof. Xavier nodded, "Yes Rogue, Your costumes will arrive in the next few days, we've done some minor adjustments to your costumes. Storm?" Storm walks over to the desk from behind the students and gives the professor a folder. "These are the pictures of what you're costumes look like." He took the pictures out of the folder and distributed them to the right students. The costume looked exactly the same as before, except the lines that ran across the suit were a different color. Bobby's was blue, Piotr's was silver, Rogue's was black, John's was red, Jubilee's was orange and Kitty's was pink. Wolverine had yellow, and Storm had white.

John after looking at his outfit, and accepting it, he looked over at rogue and her picture and he felt his eyes grow wide just a little at just seeing the picture. 'I cannot wait to see her in that.'

Rogue caught his glance, when she went to smile at him and she smirked. "John…" she started in a warning tone. "There better not be any dirty thought running through your head."

That made Kitty and Jubilee and giggle and Bobby chuckle, covering his mouth to hide it. But John just grinned, "and what if there is?" he came back. Rogue slapped him on the arm playfully and he mocked hurt. And then suddenly he felt a strong hand clamp his shoulder, he looked up to see Wolverine glaring down at him. "if there are…those hand of yours, im thinkin I might be relocating them to a jar on my dresser."

"Logan." Storm said from still next to Prof. Xavier. "There will be no threatening the students."

"It wasn't a threat." Logan replied.

"And you certainly will not chop off John's hands."

Logan huphed and returned to his place on the corner keeping a watchful eye on Pyro, who now had his hand in Rogue's.

Prof. Xavier, who was silent through all this, although smiling, spoke once again. "That is all for now, I will call you back when your suits arrive. And then we will start training. With Mr. Logan" Logan snorted and growled at the name, "as your teacher."

The six teenagers groaned in unison which made Logan grin, "Yep, you all will be mine…and the simulations will be harder, since you will be fighting out there instead of just waiting in here while we go kick some ass."

Xavier nodded, "Yes, training will intensify but not by much." He glanced at Logan who huphed and crossed his arms. "Now, you may leave and return to whatever you were doing."

The students all dismissed themselves, Bobby and Piotr going out talking about some homework and Kitty and Jubilee giggling about some cute guy, normal teenage girl stuff. And Pyro and Rogue were the last to leave; Rogue had her arm entwined with his and her head resting on his shoulder as they walked out, Wolverine watching them closely until the door shut.

As they were walking down the hallway, Rogue suddenly squealed and let go of John's arm, and he cocked his head at her. She grinned at him, "I can't believe it John! We're going to be x-men! I mean, I thought it was going to be forever until we got to be x-men, but here we are!" John nodded, smirking at her excitement. She smiled up at him, her face was al aglow and he couldn't resist her any longer. He took a few steps toward her, grabbed her around the waist and brought her lips up to his. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and for once she didn't care what anyone thought, or if anyone saw.

_**A Few Weeks Later: **_

Almost all the students sat in the rec-room in front of the large screen T.V. the news was on low, and many students weren't paying attention to it. Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee were playing foosball, Bobby kept yelling something about not being fair because it was two against one and Jubilee told him to suck it up and take it like a man. So then Bobby shot some ice at her and told her to take that like a man, and he shot some sparks at him and retorted, "I'm not a man dumb ass"

Piotr was reading a book in an arm chair, and a lot of the younger students were just sitting around and talking like any jr.high/high schoolers would do. Rogue and John sat on the couch observing everything quietly, John had his arm slung around her shoulder and her head was gently rested against his chest. They both witnessed the foosball incident and both shook their heads at the sight. Bobby was a smart kid most of the time, but sometimes he was just so out of it.

"Hey!" some kid cried out from on the floor near the couch, almost everyone stopped what they were doing. The kid turned up the volume on the news and the president's face appeared on the screen. The students watched in anticipation on what was going on, and as soon as they heard the word "Mutant" and "cure" they knew what was going on. There was silent murmuring all around the room and then it all became silent again and Rogue felt all eyes on her. She looked around the room, and in fact all eyes were on her. She just smiled and shook her head. "I don't need that damn cure." She stated matter of factly and the students smiled proud of her and went back to what they were doing and she turned to John who once again shared his rare yet beautiful John Allerdyce smile. "Love is all I need." She leaned in and kissed him again, ready to face anything and everything as a mutant, but more importantly as an x-man….or woman rather.

**_A/N: The End! I know so sad to see it go…but I really didn't have any more ideas for this story so if anyone gives me more ideas I might think about a sequel but right now I don't have any ideas. _**

_**Oh and I don't know if anyone noticed this but why of all colors is Wolverine's new suit have yellow stripes? I mean wolverine? Yellow? Huh? But it is a reference to his original costumes in the comics and original cartoon which was based on the comics. And along with the line in the first movie "what do you prefer? Yellow spandex?"said by none other than Scott Summers himself. Yo! Ok so uhm review and stuff! **_


End file.
